Deep Cover
by lorrie
Summary: Gage and Sydney enter the world of Gino Martinelli
1. Default Chapter

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 1  
by Lorrie  
  
  
"I don't want you to do this, Syd." Gage pleaded for the third time that morning.  
  
Sydney stopped pouring them coffee, turned and faced her husband. "Gage, we've been through this already. I'll be fine. You'll be there to back me up."  
  
"It's not the same and you know it." Gage replied with concern. "We already know that Marinelli likes petite, dark haired women. Syd, if he decides to take you as his new girl, I won't be able to protect you."  
  
"Gage, I can take care of myself and believe me, if I need you I know how to get your attention."  
  
"If Martinelli doesn't have me away from the house." Gage slightly shook his head and pursed his lips while looking at his wife. "Syd, it's all so iffy."  
  
Sydney put her finger to his lips. "Shh. I promise, I'll be fine." She moved her finger away and before Gage could respond, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him passionately. "I love you."  
  
Gage knew at this point that it was futile to continue the argument. "I love you too, Syd."  
  
*****  
  
Walker motioned Sydney, Gage and Trivette into his office "Everything's in place. Sydney, you have an audition at "The Men's Club" tonight at 8:00."  
  
Walker looked at Gage. "Gage, I know you're not comfortable with this. To be honest, I wouldn't be either if it were Alex, but we've got the resources and we need to move fast if we're going to stay in position to bring down Martinelli."  
  
"I know." Gage responded coldly.  
  
"You'll be posing as Sydney's manager and if Martinelli approaches her, you make sure he knows that she doesn't go without you."  
  
Gage nodded. "I've got it. Believe me, I won't let her out of my sight."  
  
"Let me know when you're in place." Walker requested.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney packed a small, seductive dancer's outfit and a pair of 4" heels. Gage took the bag from her hand and tossed it into the back of the car. "You don't have to do this, Syd."  
  
Sydney stared at Gage. "I know I don't have to, but the FBI has already lost one agent to Martinelli and possible two more." She paused. "Not to mention the drug trafficking we can already connect him to her in Dallas alone. I can't walk away from this one, Gage. There's too much at stake."  
  
"Syd, I won't ask you not to do it, but you're right, there is a lot at stake here."  
  
Sydney opened her car door. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gage got in the car, followed by Sydney. He looked at her left hand as she sat down.  
  
"You'd better give me those." He pointed to her engagement ring and wedding band.  
  
Sydney's mouth opened and she started to protest. The rings hadn't been off of her finger since Gage put them on her six months ago. She knew Gage was right, she certainly couldn't hope to get in tight with Martinelli if he knew that she was married. She slowly took the rings off and handed them to Gage. He reached up and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd. I just love you so much." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're not going to lose me. I'll be careful." She kissed her husband for a final time before they assumed the identities of Gena Cross and Ricky Manns.  
  
Gage pulled the car into the lost of "The Men's Club". "Syd." Sydney stared at him with a look that dared him to say anything negative about the assignment. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
They entered the club and were immediately met by the manager. "May I help you?"  
  
Gage stepped slightly in front of Sydney. "You bet you can. I'm Ricky Manns and this is your next headliner, Gena Cross."  
  
The manager eyed Sydney up and down. "Go change, honey and let's see what you've got."  
  
"Sure, honey." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later, Sydney was on stage. Gage sat at the bar with the manager and eyed Martinelli while trying to ignore all of the wolf whistles Sydney's provocative dance routine was earning.  
  
"I like your girl a lot Manns. What is she, your girlfriend?" The club manager asked.  
  
"No. Gena and I are strictly business. I'm her manager."  
  
The club manager nodded. "You were right, I definitely want her as a headliner."  
  
"How much money are we talking?" Gage asked.  
  
Before the club manger could answer, Tony Cortez, Martinelli's right hand man interrupted. "Excuse me, Mr. Martinelli wants the girl."  
  
"What? Who's Marinelli?" Gage asked.  
  
"Mr. Gino Martinelli. He likes the young lady and wants her by his side."  
  
Gage stood up. "Well, then I guess he gets me too, 'cause where Gena goes, I go."  
  
Tony stared at Gage for a moment, then walked back to Martinelli's table. "The girl's manger says that they're a package deal."  
  
Martinelli rubbed his chin. "See if the kid can handle himself, if he can, we'll bring him in as a body guard." Tony started to walk away. "Tony, make sure that he and the lovely Ms. Cross aren't involved."  
  
"Sure thing boss." Tony replied.  
  
"Manns, Mr. Martinlli instructed me to stress how much he desires Ms. Cross."  
  
"He can have her, but I come with her." Gage turned to face Tony and was met with a right hook. Gage was on his feet in a flash, retaliating with a couple of kicks and a backhand. He then pinned Tony to the bar. "Is that enough for Mr. Martinelli?"  
  
"What?" Tony asked.  
  
"I'm assuming that you threw that punch to get me to come after you for your boss' sake. Was that enough for him?"  
  
Mr. Martinelli approached the bar. "Yes, that was enough for me Mr. Manns. You and the lovely Gena are welcome in my home."  
  
Sydney approached the bar, now wearing jeans and a low cut shirt. Martinelli took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Ms. Cross, I am Gino Martinelli. Your manager and I were just discussing a business proposition."  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I would like for you to work for me."  
  
Sydney half smiled. "In what capacity?"  
  
"You would accompany me to luncheons, dinners, dances and in return I will provide you with full run of my 22 room mansion, clothing, jewelry, travel and many other benefits."  
  
"Sounds like fun. What about Ricky?"  
  
"He would join my body guards. He appears to be able to handle himself quite well."  
  
"Sound good. What do you think Ricky?" Sydney looked at Gage.  
  
"We're in." He shook Martinelli's hand.  
  
Martinelli put his arm around Sydney and escorted her to his waiting limo.  
  
"You ride with me." Tony said as he and Gage left the club, we'll come back and pick up your car later.  
  
*****  
  
Martinelli made small talk with Sydney in the back of the limo on the way to his estate. Sydney smiled and flirted a little but inside she was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into. She missed Gage already and dreaded to find out what Martinelli had in store for her, but she was already in place and had to continue to play the part now or risk exposing both her cover and Gage's.  
  
"So Tony, what's it like being a bodyguard for Gino Martinelli?" Gage asked Tony.  
  
"It has its ups and downs, but Mr. Martinelli is a very generous man. He makes it worth your while, if you know what I mean." Gage laughed with Tony.  
  
*****  
  
Martinelli escorted Sydney into his home and began the grand tour. He stopped outside his bedroom door. "This is the master bedroom and your room, dear Gena adjoins mine."  
  
"With a locking door between, I assume?" Sydney stated.  
  
"Of course. You are not the only young lady in my life." Marinelli smiled. "Yet." He opened the next door. "Here is your room. I believe you will find clothing in the closet in your size. Dinner is at 6:00. I'll see you then." He turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sydney's cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her purse. "Hello."  
  
"Gena? Are you alone?"  
  
"Yes. Where are you?"  
  
"Downstairs. Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm being treated like a princess, why wouldn't I be OK?" She asked with mock sarcasm.  
  
"Just be careful, your prince charming may want to collect on his good deeds soon."  
  
"You're my only prince charming."  
  
Gage smiled. "Be careful. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Gage looked around until he was satisfied that he was alone, then put in a quick call to Walker  
  
"Paxton & Paxton, Attorney's at Law, may I help you?" Trivette answered the cover number they had set up in case someone was listening to Gage's calls."  
  
"Yes, this is Ricky Manns, I need to speak with Mr. Talon."  
  
"He's not in, may I take a message?"  
  
"My ex-wife is demanding additional alimony and I know she's staying with a guy. I'm not paying her another cent!" Gage said loudly as he saw Tony come around the corner. Trivette and Gage had agreed upon this phrase as a cue that Sydney was in with Martinelli.  
  
"I'll make sure Mr. Talon gets the message."  
  
Trivette hung up and looked at Walker. "They're in."  
  
"That was fast." Walker replied. "Well, I guess we won't hear from them again until they feel that they have enough on Martinelli for a conviction."  
  
"Unless they get in trouble." Trivette answered.   
  
"Yeah." Walker responded with worry in his voice.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 1  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Sydney changed into a lovely dress she had found in the generously filled closet. Promptly at 6:00, she descended the steps to meet Gino.  
  
"Wow, you look lovely." Gino said as he offered his arm and escorted her into the dining room. "I hope you're hungry." He said as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Thank you and yes, I'm famished." Sydney smiled. "Where's Ricky?"  
  
"Tony's introducing him to the other boys." Gino smiled. "You really know how to hurt a man's ego. Here I have you all alone for dinner and you're asking about another man."  
  
"Ricky?" Sydney laughed. "He's like a big brother."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Their dinner was served and as they ate they talked. Sydney missed Gage terribly, but found herself enjoying Gino's company. He was such a gentleman and so charming. It was hard to believe that he was part of the New York crime syndicate.  
  
Gino reached for her hand. "I like you Gena."  
  
"I like you too." Sydney smiled again.  
  
*****  
  
"Ricky, let me introduce you to the boys." Tony and Gage approached the section of the house reserved for Gino's bodyguards, or henchmen, depending on the job at hand.  
  
Several men were watching a ballgame in the den. "Hey Tony." A couple of them greeted as Gage and Tony entered.  
  
"Hey. How ya doin?" Tony responded. "I want you guys to meet Ricky. Mr. Martinelli just hired him this morning."  
  
"Hey Ricky. I'm Marty, that's Travis, Allen and Joey." Marty shook Gage's hand, as did the other men. "Grab a seat, we were just watching the game."  
  
"Sure." Gage replied as he and Tony sat down. Marty handed them each a beer.  
  
"So, where ya from, Ricky?" Marty asked.  
  
"OriGenally Michigan, but lately I've been here in Texas and Oklahoma."  
  
"I hear that you're responsible for setting Gino up with his new girl."  
  
"Gena? I guess we were just in the right place at the right time."  
  
"Whatever, but thanks man. Gino's much easier to work for when he has a girl on his arm.  
  
Gage thought about his wife, alone with Gino Martinelli. He took a long drink of his beer. He trusted Sydney and he knew that she'd never let herself get into a position with Gino that she couldn't handle. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and forced himself to somewhat focus on the game as he studied the men in the room with him and silently summed them up.  
  
Marty was muscular and tall. Gage hoped he never had to go at it with him one on one. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold his own.  
  
Travis was also built, but he was quite a bit shorter than Marty and seemed a little nervous.  
  
Allen was stocky. Gage almost laughed as he watched him stuff handful and handful of chips into his mouth without looking away from the TV.  
  
Then there was Joey. Joey was the slick one. Gage thought. He was cocky and very sure of himself. He wanted to move up the ladder in the organization and didn't care how he got there. Joey was the dangerous one.  
  
*****  
  
"Dinner was delicious Mr. Martinelli." Sydney complimented.  
  
"Please, call me Gino." He took her hand and led her into the living room, where a CD of beautiful chamber music was playing.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Gena?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "I would love to." Gino held her close as they slow danced. Not the way she and Gage did, just holding each other close and rocking back and forth, but real ballroom dancing. Gino gazed into her eyes. "You're an excellent dancer Gena."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney stiffened a little as Gino tried to kiss her.  
  
"I'm sorry Gena. I didn't mean to move too fast."  
  
"Gino, we just met."  
  
Gino smiled and kissed her hand. "You're right. I'm sorry." He touched her hair lightly. "It's getting late, I have a couple of things I need to take care of before turning in."  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Gino. Good night." Sydney said as she turned and left the living room. She paused at the bottom of the steps. "Sydney Gage, what have you gotten yourself into?" She thought.  
  
*****  
  
Gino met with Tony before retiring for the evening. "What do you think about the new guy?"  
  
"I like him and the other guys seem to like him too."  
  
"Good." Tony give him a little background about the deal that's going down Friday. There's something about this kid I like and I want you and him to work closely together."  
  
"Sure Gino, but what about Joey?"  
  
"Joey's too headstrong. He's not diplomatic enough to handle this deal. I need you to feel Ricky out and see if he's the man for the job. I think he is."  
  
"You've got it boss."  
  
*****  
  
Early the next morning, Tony met Gage for breakfast. "Ricky, grab a plate and let's talk."  
  
"What's up Tony?" Gage asked after he'd filled his plate from the buffet.  
  
"Mr. Martinelli wanted me to fill you in on a deal that's going down tomorrow night. He wants you and me to spearhead it."  
  
"I'm listening." Gage responded as he ate his breakfast. This was almost too good to be true. Gage had never expected to get this close to Gino Martinelli in just a couple of days.  
  
"Gino and Vincent Sergai have an on going arrangement with an Iraqi military leader. They supply him with small arms for a fee, of course." Tony smiled.  
  
Gage looked at Tony quizzically, "Where do they get the small arms?"  
  
"There a NY City cop on Sergai's payroll. He pulls them out of the evidence room, boxes them as perishable goods and ships them out."  
  
"So what's going on Friday?"  
  
"Sergai's bringing this shipment down himself. It's pretty big and he wants to take care of it personally. You, me and Gino will meet him at the docks and make sure that the transfer goes down smooth."  
  
"What about the others?" Gage asked.  
  
"Marty, Travis and Allen will probably be back up. I'm not sure about Joey. Gino's afraid that Joey might not be diplomatic enough to use on this job."  
  
Gage nodded his head. "Well, you can count me in."  
  
Tony patted Gage on the back. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Gage passed Sydney and Gino in the hallway. "Hey Gena, Gino." He greeted.  
  
"Hi Ricky." Sydney replied.  
  
"Hey Ricky, did Tony talk to you this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in."  
  
Gino smiled. "Great." Gage walked off with Tony.  
  
Sydney took Gino's arm as he escorted her to breakfast. "So what was that all about?"  
  
Gino suddenly grew very serious and held Sydney's wrist tightly with one hand as he pointed at her with his right index finger. "It's business Gena. You stay out of the business, got it?"  
  
Sydney was obviously shaken and nodded her head quickly. "I'm sorry Gino."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again. You don't belong in the business."  
  
Sydney sat quietly through breakfast. 'I sure hope Gage is getting somewhere with this,' she thought.  
  
After he finished his breakfast, Gino leaned over to Sydney. "I'm sorry Gena. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. My business is very private and at times very dangerous. The less you know about it, the better." Sydney once again nodded in response.   
  
Gino got up from the table and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the patio.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 3  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
"What do you mean I'm not going?" Joey yelled as Tony explained how the deal was to go down Friday night.  
  
"Mr. Martinelli doesn't think you're ready for this Joey." Tony explained.  
  
"But he is." Joey pointed at Gage. "Who do you think you are anyway, Mr. Ricky Manns? You're introduced to Gino Martinelli on a chance meeting at a club and manage to impress him so greatly with your muscle and finesse that he hires you as a bodyguard on the spot. I find that a little hard to believe."  
  
Joey walked across the room and stopped in front of Gage, poking his finger into his chest. "How is it that you've been able to get in so tight with Gino in less than a week?"  
  
"I don't know Joey, I like the guy. I respect him." Gage was careful not to choke on these words.  
  
"You know what I think?" Joey asked.  
  
Gage cocked his head to the side. "No Joey, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're a cop. I think you knew where Gino would be the day you met him. I think you also knew what Gino looked for in a girl and you provided the perfect match, one that he couldn't resist." Joey poked Gage in the chest again. "So how about it Ricky? Are you a cop?"  
  
"Oh yeah Joey, I'm a regular Texas Ranger." Gage replied sarcastically as he poked his finger into Joey's chest.  
  
Joey started backing up as Gage retaliated. "First of all, Gena responded to an ad in the newspaper for open auditions at 'The Men's Club'. Neither of us knew who Gino Martinelli was, let alone that he would be there that night or what kind of girl he liked."  
  
Gage stared into Joey's eyes coldly. "Gino sent Tony over to tell me that he wanted Gena. I told Tony that if he got Gena, he got me too because we were a package deal. Gino had Tony throw a punch at me to see if I could handle myself and once he'd seen enough, he wanted to hire me."  
  
Joey backed into a chair and sat down. Gage leaned in, inches away from Joey's face. "The next time you want to accuse someone of being a cop, I suggest that you gather stronger evidence." Gage stormed out of the room.  
  
"Joey, Joey, Joey. When are you going to learn?" Tony scolded.  
  
"I swear to you Tony, that guy is a cop. I'm sure I've seen him somewhere, only with a badge." Joey replied.  
  
"You get me proof Joey. Right now, Ricky's done nothing to make me think he's a cop."  
  
"And you call yourself protecting Gino?"  
  
"Joey, I know Gino's your half brother and believe it or not, that's why he keeps you out of the loop sometimes; to protect you."  
  
"Yeah right." Joey turned his back on Tony and left.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney put her morning without Gino to good use. After breakfast, she changed into a dark pair of pants and shirt and started exploring the 22-room mansion.  
  
As she was exploring, she stumbled upon Gino's office, the door had been left slightly ajar, an invitation that she couldn't ignore.  
  
Sydney pulled a mini-camera from her pants pocket as she entered the office. She glanced around the ceiling and walls until she was satisfied that there was no surveillance equipment keeping a watchful eye over Gino's secrets.  
  
Immediately the files on the desk caught her attention. She opened the manila folders and snapped pictures of the documents, showing dollar figures and quantities and weights of guns coming into Texas form New York.  
  
She opened another folder and found an overseas shipping bill labeled as 'Perishable Goods', but weighing the same as the gun shipment.  
  
Sydney quickly closed the folders and placed them exactly as she had found them on Gino's desk, she left the office, leaving the door ajar as she had found it.  
  
Once back in her room, she removed the small film from the camera and placed it in the lining of her purse for safekeeping.  
  
*****  
  
Gino knocked on Sydney's door around 4:00. "Gena, are you in there? I've got something for you."  
  
Sydney opened the door. "Gino. Did you have a good day?"  
  
"I had a nice day, but it would have been better if I could have started this morning all over again. I am sorry Gena. I didn't hurt your wrist, did I?" Gino gently looked at her wrist.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Sydney smiled.  
  
"How would you like to go on a picnic by the lake?" Gino produced a picnic basket from behind his back and smiled.  
  
Sydney returned the smile. "A picnic sounds lovely, just let me know."  
  
*****  
  
"Ricky, are you ready for tonight?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What time is this thing going down?"  
  
"Gino said be ready to leave at 10:00."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
*****  
  
"Tony, you stick with Ricky. I hate to say it, but I think Joey may have been right about him and Gena too."  
  
"What makes you think so, Gino?"  
  
"I checked the camera in my office while ago, you know the one I keep hidden in the bookcase? Gena's been busy this afternoon taking pictures of the files." Gino replied, obviously upset.  
  
"What do you want to do about her?" Tony asked.  
  
"I'm taking her to the lake for a picnic, while we're gone, go through her stuff until you find the film. I'll deal with her after the deal goes down tonight."  
  
"What about Ricky?" Tony asked.  
  
"Joey's trying to remember where he's seen him before. Ricky's probably going to meet with an accident tonight."  
  
*****  
  
"So, what did you do today Gena?" Gino asked as they drove to the lake.  
  
"Not much. I explored the grounds. I love your flower garden."  
  
"Thank you, it's one of my favorite spots to sit and think." Gino pulled up to a spot under a tree. "What about here for our picnic?"  
  
"Perfect." Sydney replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Tony, have you seen Gino lately?" Gage asked when he realized that Gino and Sydney were missing.  
  
Tony stared coldly at Gage. "They're out on a picnic by the lake."  
  
"Oh, that sounds nice." Gage was puzzled by Tony's coldness. He started to leave, then turned and face Tony again. "Tony, is everything OK?"  
  
"You tell me, Ricky?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tony replied.  
  
After Gage left, Tony ran upstairs to Sydney's room and began the search for the film. An hour later, he emerged empty handed.   
  
Gage saw Tony lock Sydney's door as he left. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and called Walker. "Walker, it's me. We're in trouble. I think my cover's blown and I'm not sure about Syd."  
  
"Gage, where is Sydney?" Walker asked.  
  
"On a picnic with Gino." Gage said quietly. "Walker, there's a big deal going down at dock #12 tonight at midnight."  
  
"We'll be there. Gage, you and Sydney be careful." Walker hung up the phone and filled Trivette in on the conversation.  
  
*****  
  
Gino and Sydney returned to the house, laughing about their picnic. "Why don't you go on upstairs Gena. I've got business to attend to."  
  
"Thanks for the picnic Gino." Sydney went upstairs and gasped when she saw her room disheveled and heard the lock on the door click into place behind her.  
  
"Gino! What is the meaning of this?" She screamed.  
  
"I'll deal with you later Gena, when I get back. By the way, Ricky's going with me and I don't plan to bring him back." Gino paused. "Not alive, anyway."  
  
"Gino!" Sydney screamed as she sank to the floor in front of the locked door.  
  
Gino lingered by the door. "I know you're a copy Gena, or at least working for them and I can only assume that Ricky's a cop too. Why did you betray me Gena? Haven't I been good to you?"  
  
"Gino, you've been wonderful to me and Ricky. Won't you give us a chance to explain?"  
Sydney pleaded.  
  
"Gena, in my business, there's no such thing as second chances. I'll deal with you when I get back."  
  
*****  
  
Joey met Gino at the door downstairs. "I found it. I knew I had seen this guy somewhere." Gino took the newspaper from Joey, the headlines read; 'Texas Ranger looses his hearing as a result of an explosion.'  
  
"His name's Francis Gage, he's a Texas Ranger." Joey explained.  
  
Gino bawled up the newspaper as his rage spread across his face. "Joey, you ride with me and Allen. Tony, you and Marty take this cop out, painfully." Gino stepped into his car, as did Joey. "Joey, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. Next time I'll trust your instincts."  
  
"Hey Ricky." Tony shouted towards Gage. "You ride with me and Marty."  
  
"Sure." Gage got into the front seat of the car beside of Tony.  
  
As soon as he buckled his seatbelt, he felt the cold barrel of Marty's .45 against the base of his neck. "What's this all about Tony?"  
  
"It's about Joey being right about you being a cop, Ranger Gage."  
  
End Chapter 3  



	4. Chapter 4

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 4  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
"Are you going to deny it?" Tony asked as Marty still held the .45 to the back of Gage's head. Gage shook his head. "What about Gena? Is she a Ranger too?"  
  
Gage thought about his wife before answering. "She has nothing to do with this. You bastards had better leave her alone." Gage could feel the rage burning inside of him.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, Ranger." Marty replied as he pushed the gun further into the base of Gage's neck.   
  
Tony pulled the car onto a deserted little dirt road and turned off the engine. "Get out!" He yelled to Gage. Gage slowly opened the door. "Personally, I'd like nothing better than to just blow your head off and be done with it, but Gino wants you to suffer."  
  
"Put your hands behind your head." Marty instructed. Gage began to comply without resistance, then suddenly he pivoted on his left foot and crashed his right leg into Marty's arm sending the .45 to the ground.   
  
While Marty and Gage were scuffling, Tony scrambled for the gun. Marty was getting the best of Gage, he threw two back to back upper cuts into Gage's ribs, then a solid right hook into his jaw. Gage tried to swing back, but Marty being larger than Gage, was able to keep him at bay. Gage finally mustered up enough strength to throw two massive kicks to Marty's chest, sending Marty sprawling to the ground.  
  
Tony grabbed the .45 and fired one shot into Gage's upper right thigh, knowing that this would put a stop to the massive kicks Gage had been able to throw. Gage's legs buckled underneath him from the pain in his right leg.  
  
Marty smiled. "Get him on his feet Tony and hold him." Tony pulled Gage up to a standing position sending a fresh wave of pain through Gage's body. Gage cried out as everything around him began to turn black.  
  
Marty returned from the car carrying a wooden baseball bat. Tony patted Gage's cheek and he began to stir. Marty smiled an evil grin as he stood in front of Gage. "I played in the Minor Leagues for a few years, so I do know how to use this." As Tony continued to hold Gage, Marty took a swing at his right leg, just above the entry point of the bullet. Gage screamed out, certain that the mighty blow had broken his leg. He crumpled to the ground, holding his injured leg.  
  
Marty didn't let Gage's screams deter him from his mission. He lifted the baseball bat and brought it down hard into Gage's ribs. Before he had time to recover, Marty hit him again on his right shoulder. "Get him up Tony." Marty instructed gruffly.   
  
As Tony lifted Gage to his feet, Marty put down the bat and pulled out a small length of rope. He tied Gage's hands together above his head. Marty lifted the hatch of the Cherokee Laredo they had driven and secured the remaining rope to the top. This pulled Gage to a full standing position, leaving his tender ribs and stomach area exposed and plenty of swinging room for Marty.  
  
Marty took a batter's stance in front of Gage, then swung into his stomach causing Gage to momentarily lose his breath. He raised his head slightly, just as Marty swung again, this time into Gage's ribs. Marty continued to beat Gage in this manner until Gage began to cough up blood.   
  
Satisfied that he had broken Gage's ribs, Marty instructed Tony. "Turn him around."  
  
"Marty, he's had enough."  
  
"Gino wants him to suffer. I don't think he's suffered enough. Turn him around." Tony loosened the rope and struggled to turn Gage around and re-secure him so that his back was now facing Marty.  
  
Marty picked up the bat and again began swinging into Gage's already tormented body. After eight stokes, Marty put on a pair of leather gloves and punched Gage in the ribs a couple of times, then had Tony to release him.   
  
Gage sunk to the ground, tired, beaten and defeated, but Marty wasn't quite finished. He sat down on top of Gage and started punching his face. He continued to deliver the blows until Gage's face was completely bloodied and bruised. He was barely recognizable.   
  
Marty got up and checked Gage's neck for a pulse. It was still there, but very weak. "Ok Tony, let's roll him into that ditch over there." Marty pointed at a ditch on the side of the road.   
  
"Aren't you going to finish the job?" Tony asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to let him go out suffering. We'll drive out here tomorrow evening, if he's still alive then, I'll finish him." Marty and Tony got into the Cherokee and left. Leaving a motionless Gage behind.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 5  
by Lorrie  
  
  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at dock #12 in Port Charles at 11:30 p.m. Walker parked the RAM directly across from the dock as Trivette pulled out a set of binoculars. "See anything?" Walker asked.  
  
Jimmy shook his head. "No, not yet." He put the binoculars down and looked at Walker. "Do you think Gage is here yet?"  
  
Walker stared out the windshield. "I don't know. He sounded pretty nervous when he called. He was pretty sure that his cover had been blown."  
  
"Do you think he's in trouble?" Trivette asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
Walker nodded. "Yeah, I do. I feel like both of them are in trouble, I just don't know where they are or what kind of trouble they're in."   
  
Trivette nodded. "I just pray that they're OK. I checked out Martinelli's bio. before we left the office. He's a pretty slick operator. He comes across as being a real sweetheart of a guy until he gets upset with you, then he'd just as soon kill you as look at you."  
  
"That's the part that bothers me. Gage said he felt like his cover was blown, if Martinelli knows that he and Sydney are Rangers, I hate to think what he might do to them, especially as close as they had gotten to him."  
  
Trivette started to speak, but was interrupted as Walker noticed a boat pulling into one of the slips at dock #12. "Let me see the binoculars." Trivette passed them to him.  
  
"What do you see?" Trivette asked.  
  
"The name of the boat. 'The Noontide', run it." Trivette picked up his cell phone and had the boat, 'The Noontide' ran through the maritime register. "I'll hold." He impatiently told the person on the other end of the line. A few moments later, he had the information he had requested.  
  
"The boat is registered to Vincent Sergai, out of New York." Trivette reported as he began dialing on his cell phone again. "I'm going to have them run his name through the computer and see what we can turn up."  
  
A few moments later, Trivette hung up his cell phone and turned to Walker. "Vincent Sergai is a known arms dealer out of New York. He has known connection with a couple of well known crime families there and it's suspect that he has a couple of cops on his payroll as well."  
  
Walker shook his head again. "I don't like this. Martinelli should have been here by now." Suddenly, as if on cue at the mention of Martinelli's name, 'The Noontide' quickly pulled out of the slip and headed back for the open ocean. "Trivette, call the Coast Guard and see if they can intercept that boat." Trivette grabbed his cell phone once again.  
  
Walker started the RAM and began to pull out when they received a call over the radio. "Ranger Walker, you have an emergency call, should I patch it through?"  
  
"Yes." The call was patched through to Walker's radio. "Walker." He answered.  
  
"I have to make this quick. Both of your Ranger's are in danger. Gena Cross is being held against her will inside the Martinelli mansion and you'll find Ranger Gage in a ditch out on Dabney Road. He's been beaten badly, but he was alive when I left him."  
  
"Who is this?" Walker asked.  
  
"I'm a friend." The line went dead.  
  
"Who was that?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker shook his head unsure of the information he had just received. "They just said they were a friend. They also said that Sydney and Gage are both in trouble. Gage is in a ditch on Dabney Road and Sydney's being held in Martinelli's mansion."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Trivette asked.  
  
"We're closer to Dabney Road, let's go check it out."  
  
*****  
  
"Gino, you shouldn't have called off the deal. We could have handled things." Joey whined.  
  
"Joey, you may have been right about the Rangers, but I know that I'm right about the decision to call off the buy tonight. I feel like we're being watched and if we are that could mean that we have another 'rat' in the house."  
  
"Another cop? Who?" Joey asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Gino drummed his fingers on the armrest of the limo as they pulled up to the door of his house. "Maybe Ms. Cross can fill in the blanks."  
  
Gino, Joey and Allen got out of the limo and entered the house. "You want me to go get Gena?" Joey asked.  
  
"No! I'll take care of Gena myself." Gino poured himself a glass of wine and stared up the staircase leading to Sydney's room.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney paced nervously inside the bedroom. She had tried the door several times and had contemplated shooting her way through the lock. She had her gun out and ready to shoot when she heard Travis coming up the steps. She quickly put her gun away so as not to encourage the suspicion that she was a cop. That had been over three hours ago.  
  
Suddenly Sydney heard heavy footsteps on the staircase. Each step made closer to the bedroom door made her heart pound. Finally, the footsteps stopped just outside her door. "Gena?" Gino called.  
  
"I'm here Gino, right where you left me." Sydney said sarcastically. "I still don't understand why you've had me locked up here in my room all day."  
  
Gino leaned his head against the door. "Gena, I wish things could have been different. I was really falling in love with you, you know."  
  
"I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Do you?" Gino replied with mock sarcasm. "Then maybe you can explain why you pilfered through my office earlier today and why you took picture of my files?"  
  
Sydney closed her eyes and felt her heart sink into her stomach. She caught her breath and quickly tried to come up with a logical explanation. "I'm sorry Gino. The door was opened and I was curious."  
  
"That doesn't explain the pictures Gena."  
  
"No, I guess it doesn't." Sydney replied as she quickly began to think of something to say. "Gino, you have a 'rat' in your business." Sydney said slowly, knowing that she had to turn the tables on someone now to take Gino's suspicions away from herself and Gage.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Someone approached me and threatened to kill me and you if I didn't get some hard evidence for them against you." Sydney paused hoping that she could pull this together off of the top of her head. "I told them I would do it."  
  
"I'm still listening Gena. I want a name."  
  
"I can't Gino. I'm scared. They said they had listening devices all over the house and would kill me if I ratted them out." Sydney closed her eyes, hoping that Gino was buying this.  
  
Gino backed away from the door for a moment. Then put his key into the lock and started to walk away. "You can come out anytime you like Gena. I'm not going to hurt you, yet."  
  
Sydney cautiously stepped outside of the door. "Where's Ricky?"  
  
"Dead." Gino replied flatly as he headed down the steps.  
  
Sydney slowly sank to the floor in shock and could hardly catch her breath. Could it be true? Could Gage really be dead? She sat there shaking for what seemed like hours.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived at Dabney Road around 6:30 a.m. the following morning. They realized they had wasted almost four hours at the docks and had been a little over an hour and a half from Dabney Road when they received the call about Gage.  
  
Walker slowly drove down the narrow dirt road and shined his spotlight in the ditch on either side of the road, moving it from the right side to the left side in hopes of locating Gage.   
  
"Maybe the call was a hoax." Trivette said quietly.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so. The guy sounded nervous, almost scared." Walker abruptly stopped the RAM and backed up, shining the spotlight in the ditch on the right side of the road.  
  
"What is it?" Trivette asked, squinting and trying to make out the figure in the ditch through the darkness.  
  
"I don't know." Walker opened the door and hurried to the figure. He immediately knew it was a body. "Trivette call 9-1-1."   
  
Walker gently turned Gage over and fought back the emotion as he realized that the battered body laying in the ditch was that of his young friend. He nervously moved his hand towards Gage's neck to check for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a weak one.  
  
Trivette ran towards them. "Is it Gage?"  
  
Walker nodded as he sat down on the ground and pulled Gage's head into his lap, cradling him there until the paramedics showed up. Before the paramedics arrived, he and Trivette tried to talk to Gage, encouraging him to hang on. The only response they received were a few low moans, then nothing.  
  
*****  
  
After the paramedics left with Gage, the local police showed up to secure the scene. "I want casts of those tire tracks." Trivette instructed as Walker studied the area carefully.  
  
"It looks like there were two of them, besides Gage." Walker noted a couple of footprints beside of the blood spatters they found on the dirt. "Get me a cast of these too." Walker called to one of the officers as he and Trivette headed for the RAM.  
  
"Where are we going?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Martinelli's."  
  
"We don't have a warrant."  
  
Walker was angry, angrier than Trivette had seen him in a long time. "We won't need a warrant. Sydney's in there and she may be in danger."  
  
They drove the 30 some miles between Dabney Road and the Martinelli mansion. As they pulled into the driveway, the security gate began to close. Walker didn't give any indication of slowing, he rammed the gate sending parts of it and the RAM flying.  
  
They pulled up to the house and were met by gunfire from Martinelli's men. Gino, hearing the ruckus, ran upstairs and grabbed Sydney. "A rat in my house huh? Why do I think that you're the only rat in my house?" He pushed her ahead of him, with a gun in her back. When they reached the bottom of the steps, he opened the door. "Rangers!" He yelled. "I have a cop here with a gun in her back. If you want her to live to see tomorrow, you'll get in your truck and leave now!"  
  
Walker yelled back. "Martinelli, let the girl go! You're under arrest!"  
  
Gino pulled Sydney back inside, pressed the gun into her back and started to pull the trigger. Sydney closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking what she was sure would be her last breath. Suddenly Gino fell to the ground with Tony on top of him.   
  
The momentary lack of gunfire gave Walker and Trivette an opportunity to enter the house. Walker quickly found himself face to face with Marty, while Trivette had his hands full with Travis and Allen, but was able to hold his own. Sydney rebounded and went after Joey.  
  
Tony continued his struggle with Gino; then slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and herded him into a corner. He then began to scuffle with Allen, while Trivette had his hands full with Travis. Soon both Allen and Travis were handcuffed and taken to the corner with Gino.  
  
Sydney emerged with Joey in tow as Walker took Marty down with a kick to his chest.  
  
Trivette started to arrest Tony. "Hey buddy, wait. I'm on your side. I'm FBI." Tony pulled out his badge.  
  
Sydney looked at Tony with disbelief. "I'm sorry Gena."  
  
"It's Sydney." She corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney. I've been in deep cover with Gino Martinelli for almost three years and I was just too close to nailing him to even chance revealing anything to you and Range Gage."  
  
Sydney was struck with a sickening feeling at the mention of Gage's name. "Tony, where is Gage?"  
  
Tony closed his eyes. "I don't know if he made it. Marty beat him up pretty bad."  
  
Sydney let her tears flow as Walker and Trivette came back inside the house. "Sydney, Gage is hurt pretty bad. He's been beaten and he's lost a lot of blood from a gunshot wound to his leg. He's in the hospital."  
  
"I want to see him!"  
  
Trivette nodded. "Come on, I'll take you. Trivette, can you finish up here?"  
  
"Sure. Let's begin with you." Trivette walked up to Tony. "You were with Ranger Gage when he was beaten, weren't you?"  
  
Tony nodded. "Yeah. I came real close to blowing my cover then. I didn't want to see Marty kill the guy. I figured that he was a cop and then Joey found a picture of him in a Dallas newspaper that confirmed it."  
  
"So if Marty was beating him up, why did he shoot him?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He didn't, I did."  
  
"You, an FBI agent who suspected that Gage was law enforcement shot him?" Trivette said in disbelief.  
  
"You weren't there. If I hadn't have shot him in the leg, Marty would have killed him right there on the spot. Your Ranger was throwing kicks at Marty and was getting some pretty good ones in, what he didn't know was that Marty carries a knife inside his shirt sleeve and he was getting ready to use it. I knew I could shoot the guy in the leg and put a stop to the kicks, then Marty wouldn't use the knife."  
  
"Why did Marty stop?"   
  
"He wanted your guy to go out suffering."  
  
"Well, lucky for all of Gage has more stamina than Marty gave him credit for.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney and Walker sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for news on Gage. Trivette joined them later and filled Walker in on Tony's statement.  
  
"I plan to have a talk with his superiors tomorrow morning." Walker said angrily.  
  
"Is there a Sydney Gage in here?" A nurse asked quietly.  
  
Sydney nervously got up. "I'm Sydney Gage."  
  
"Your husband is out of surgery. He's lost a great deal of blood and he's still very bruised and swollen from the beating he took, but he's asking for you." She smiled.  
  
Sydney returned the smile through her tears as she hugged Walker and Trivette, who were also smiling. "Go on." Walker urged.  
  
Sydney followed the nurse to Gage's bedside and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. His right arm was in a sling, as was his right leg and he appeared to be covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts and bandages, but he was alive.   
  
Gage sensed that Sydney was in the room. He tried hard to open his eyes, but the swelling would only allow them to partial open. "Syd." He whispered.  
  
"I'm right here." She held his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm.  
  
"Are you OK?" He whispered again.  
  
Sydney nodded. "I'm fine. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck."  
  
"Tony said Marty used you for batting practice."  
  
Gage nodded. "I remember."  
  
"You need to rest now." Sydney was almost crying again.   
  
"Don't leave me." Gage pleaded.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "Nothing could get me away from your side right now."  
  
Gage closed his eyes. "Syd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." With that, she laid her head as close to his chest as she could and held his hand until they both fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
NOTE: I had Joe Penny in mind for the role of Gino Martinelli when I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
"Deep Cover" Chapter 6  
by Lorrie  
  
  
Walker spoke with Gage's doctor briefly before he and Trivette left the hospital to meet with Tony Cortez and his superiors.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Gage and Sydney are both asleep. They want to keep a close eye on Gage's lungs and kidneys for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two of his broken ribs punctured his left lung and both of his kidneys are bruised."  
  
Trivette shook his head. "You said two of his broken ribs, how many did he break?"  
  
"Five, plus his arm, his leg and his collar bone."  
  
"Man, poor guy."  
  
"The doctor also said they're a little concerned about his eyes. He can't open them yet, they're swollen shut, so they don't know yet if there's any damage there." Walker stopped just outside of Gage's room and quietly pushed the door open. Sydney was still sitting by Gage's bedside, holding his hand, her head lying near his chest. Walker quietly stepped out.  
  
"He's still asleep?" Trivette asked. Walker nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Walker called Alex, who had come into town once she was informed of the incident involving Gage, and asked her to join them in the conference room of the local courthouse with Tony and his superior, Agent Michael Vaught, to decide if Tony should be brought up on criminal charges or not, or if that was even a consideration.  
  
Agent Vaught spoke first. "First, let me explain the FBI's involvement in the Martinelli case. Agent Blake Stevens, that is his real name by the way, has been in deep cover with the Martinelli organization for almost three years gathering information on domestic and international contacts. He worked his way up to Martinelli's right hand man by gaining his trust and respect. He couldn't afford to blow his cover after that much devoted time."  
  
"Agent Vaught," Alex began. "May I remind you, the FBI called the Texas Rangers in on this one after you lost an undercover Agent. The Rangers were asked to move and move quickly to get Rangers Gage and Cooke in place with Martinelli."  
  
"I understand that and I do understand your position, Mrs. Walker and that of your husband." Agent Vaught looked at Walker. "Ranger Walker, as senior Ranger, you feel that it's your duty to protect those under you and we deeply regret the suffering that your Ranger Gage has endured, but may I remind you, he is alive and had it not been for Agent Steven's quick thinking, he might not be."  
  
"So, you're basically saying that Agent Stevens did no wrong in your eyes?" Trivette questioned.  
  
Agent Vaught shook his head. "No, he did nothing wrong. I would be saying the same thing if Marty had killed Ranger Gage. Agent Stevens couldn't afford to blow his cover."  
  
Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Agent Vaught, may I ask you something?"  
  
Agent Vaught nodded his head. "Yes, Mrs. Walker?"  
  
"How did your other Agent die?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we're not at liberty to discuss that. Are we finished here?" Agent Vaught stood up, as did Agent Stevens.  
  
Alex, Walker and Trivette also stood. "For the time being, yes." Alex replied.  
  
After the two FBI agents left, Alex turned to Walker. "Can you believe the nerve of those two?"   
  
Trivette stood with his mouth open and shook his head. "They're trying to brush all of this aside, like it never happened."  
  
Walker stood with anger in his eyes and his fist clinched at his side. He had many thoughts going through his head, the foremost being the total lack of consideration for his department and total lack of consideration for human life in general. He was brought back from his thoughts by Alex's voice.  
  
"Walker, are you alright?" Alex asked as she touched her husband's arm.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He offered a forced smile as he looked at his wife. "I need to make a few phone calls." Walker left the conference room and shut the door to the office that had been provided to him to conduct business. He then made his way to the desk and called the Governor of Texas, who had been the one to ask Walker to join forces with the FBI in bringing down Martinelli.  
  
*****  
  
It took Sydney a moment to remember where she was when she woke up the next morning. She moved gently, so as not to wake Gage who, finally was sleeping peacefully after a very rough night.  
  
Sydney got up and stretched as the nurse entered the room. "How is he doing?" She asked as she approached the bed.  
  
"Better." Sydney smiled, remembering how much pain Gage had been in during the middle of the night.  
  
"The pain medication will probably help him sleep for a good part of the morning. Why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast?" The nurse suggested.  
  
"I can't." Sydney shook her head as she looked at Gage. "I won't leave him."  
  
The nurse smiled. ""Well, I'll bring you something a little later."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney replied as she sat back down beside of Gage's bed and took his hand in hers.  
  
Around noon, Gage began to wake. He grimaced in pain as he tried to open his eyes. "Syd?"  
  
"I'm right here." She gently put her hand on his left shoulder and coaxed his body back down on the bed. "Don't try to move."  
  
"It hurts." Gage said quietly.  
  
"I know, baby. I know." Sydney replied, almost in tears as she stroked his hair.  
  
"How bad?" Gage asked.  
  
"How bad are you hurt?" Sydney asked, trying to guess what Gage was asking. He nodded in response.  
  
Sydney gave him a brief rundown of the broken bones, bruises, cuts, punctured lung and bruised kidneys.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Gage replied sleepily.  
  
"Are you tired?" Sydney noticed how groggy he looked. Gage nodded.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll be right here, I promise."  
  
Gage drifted off to sleep. Sydney kept a constant visual over him, getting up only to stretch her legs once, briefly.  
  
Later during the evening, Gage woke in somewhat better condition than earlier during the day. "Are you in any pain?" Sydney asked as Gage began to stir.  
  
"No, not really." Gage replied quietly, still unable to open his eyes more than just a slight slant.  
  
Dr. Amos entered the room and introduced himself to both Sydney and Gage. "Mrs. Gage, I need for you to step outside a moment while I examine your husband."  
  
"Doctor, that's not possible. My husband and I are both Texas Rangers and I've been assigned to protect him while he's here in the hospital." Sydney explained.  
  
The doctor nodded. "OK, but I'll at least need for you to stand over there." He pointed to the far side of the room. Sydney complied.  
  
"Mr. Gage, this is going to be a little painful. I'm going to have to force your eyes open, one at a time so I can examine the eyeball and eye socket for injury. We were hoping that the swelling would have gone down some by now, but since it hasn't, we'll have to proceed with the examination this way."  
  
"I understand." Gage replied hoarsely.  
  
The doctor produced a small tool to pry Gage's eyelids up, so he could see his eyeball. Gage's eyes immediately began to water and he felt a tremendous pain radiate all over his face.  
  
"I'm almost finished, Mr. Gage. Hang in there, I know this must be uncomfortable."  
  
When the doctor finished the examination. Sydney once again approached Gage's bedside and took his hand. His eyes were still watery. She brought her hand to his face and wiped his eyes gently.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be a lot of damage to the eyes themselves. We just need to get the swelling down so you can open them." Dr. Amos smiled. "I'll have the nurse bring in a cold pack to put on your face and we'll see if that helps any."  
  
*****  
  
"Walker, I just got a call from Agent Vaughn. Blake Stevens is dead." Trivette said as he met up with Walker in the hallway.  
  
"What happened?" Walker asked as took his keys from his pocket.  
  
"Marty, escaped from the county lockup this morning. They're pretty sure it was him."  
  
"Come on, we've got to get back to the hospital. Gage and Sydney may be next." Walker and Trivette headed towards the hospital to warn Gage and Sydney of a possible attack from Marty.  
  
When they arrived, they found Gage resting comfortably, ice packs on his face and Sydney reading a magazine, sitting beside of his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sydney asked as Walker and Trivette burst into Gage's room.  
  
Walker motioned for her to join them in the hallway. "Sydney, Agent Stevens, Tony, is dead and Marty has escaped from the county lock-up. I'm doubling security on you and Gage. I have two uniformed officers on the way and they'll be guarding this door 24/7." Walker patted Sydney's back. "You stay with Gage. I don't want Marty to have another chance to finish what he started."  
  
"Me either." Sydney exclaimed. "I won't leave him."  
  
"I know you won't." Walker smiled. "How is he anyway?"  
  
"Actually, he's doing much better. The doctor seems pleased with his progress and we got some good news today. His eyes appear to be fine. Dr. Amos also did an ultrasound of his kidneys earlier and said that he read the reports later today and if they look OK, he may even release Gage as early as the end of the week."  
  
"That's great news!" Trivette exclaimed. "I'm sure he's ready to get out of here too, isn't he?"  
  
"You bet. You know how much Gage hates hospitals."  
  
Walker suddenly made a mad dash towards the exit at the end of the hall. "Walker!" Trivette ran to join his partner outside. Sydney immediately ran into Gage's room and locked the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Gage asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Walker and Trivette are here and we know that Marty has escaped from the county lock-up and Tony is dead."  
  
"What?" Gage asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"It's a long story, Gage."  
  
Trivette met Walker outside of the hospital on the steps. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Marty. I saw him at the end of the hallway. He ran when he saw me." Just then Walker caught site of Marty running towards the parking lot. "There!" He shouted as he and Trivette ran towards Marty.  
  
"Stop, Texas Rangers!" Walker yelled, but Marty kept running until he reached a row of parked cars. He then dove behind one and began shooting at Walker and Trivette.  
  
After a brief exchange of gunfire, Marty fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Walker and Trivette ran towards him, as did medical personnel from the hospital, but it was too late for Marty.  
  
After securing the scene and giving statements to the local police department, Walker and Trivette went back inside the hospital to check on Gage and Sydney.  
  
"Gage, are you OK?" Walker asked.  
  
"I'm real sore." Gage replied. "But at least I can open my eyes now. That's better than I could do this morning." Walker smiled.  
  
"I saw Dr. Amos a little while ago and he said you're kidneys are healing nicely, so he's going to let you come home Friday." Sydney stated as she held Gage's hand.  
  
Gage nodded. "Yeah, that was the best news I've heard recently."  
  
Walker stood beside of Gage's bed. "You really had us worried for awhile."  
  
"From what Syd tells me, I was pretty lucky that you guys found me when you did. I would have probably bled to death in another hour."  
  
"I'm amazed that you were able to hold on as long as you did." Trivette said.  
  
"I just kept thinking about my beautiful wife." Gage looked lovingly at Sydney. "And praying for the strength to hold on." Sydney wiped a tear from her eye as she thought about how close she had come to losing Gage forever.  
  
Walker and Trivette got up to leave. "Well, we're headed back to Dallas. You two take care of each other and Sydney, if you need help getting this guy home, let us know. Oh, and Alex asked me to tell you two that she'd stop in and see you when you get back home."  
  
"Thank Walker, Trivette." Sydney hugged them both.   
  
"And you take care of yourself, buddy." As Trivette shook Gage's hand he slipped something to him. Gage smiled when he realized what it was.  
  
"I will. We'll see you guys soon." Gage smiled as best as his bruised face would allow.  
  
After they left, Gage motioned to Sydney to come and sit beside of him. "Now, tell me the whole story of what went on, don't leave anything out."  
  
"Gage, I really just want to put this behind us."  
  
Gage nodded his head. "Yeah, me too." He reached for her left hand and placed her engagement ring and wedding band back on her finger. Sydney stared at her hand once the rings were in place. Gage held her hand as he spoke, "Now, promise me that these will never come off of your finger again." He stared at her adoringly.  
  
Sydney leaned over and kissed her husband's bruised lips. "I'll never take them off again." She paused as she looked at the rings and remembered their wedding vows. "I love you Francis Gage, with all of my heart and soul, until death do us part."  
  
"Until death do us part." Gage echoed as he kissed her again.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
